


and it bakes in the bad sun

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bestiality Allusions, Chains, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Face Sitting, Humiliation, Muzzling, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Shame, Telepathy, conflicted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: A podfic forand it bakes in the bad sun.Which is more terrifying? The mad dog, or the one keeping him chained up?
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan), Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Kudos: 4





	and it bakes in the bad sun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [and it bakes in the bad sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23010541) by [TheseusInTheMaze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze). 



> I was asked to podfic one of my fics, and I thought hey, why not?

https://soundgasm.net/u/theseusinthemaze/And-It-Bakes-in-the-Bad-Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if it's a little rusty - my first time doing a proper podfic!


End file.
